


A Fool’s Game

by team_mcmahon86



Series: What You Would Do? [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_mcmahon86/pseuds/team_mcmahon86
Summary: Things didn’t turn out exactly how the Authority wanted at the end of Survivor Series and now it’s on Seth Rollins and his girlfriend Harper to figure everything out and bring them back.Seth Rollins/OFC





	A Fool’s Game

A Fool’s Game  
Authors note: This is going to be a stand alone mini series. I originally started writing this when Sting came back. I thought what if Sting had a daughter that he was over protective of? And what if the Authority knew this and decided to mess with Sting by getting to his daughter? This is what I came up with.  
Part 2 of 3. Part one is set before this and three is set after this story.   
Long story  
I own Abby and Jaycee. Harper belongs to a dear friend of mine.   
For blurbs, outtakes, and others text out my tumblr page. 

***  
Summary: Things didn’t turn out exactly how the Authority wanted at the end of Survivor Series and now it’s on Seth Rollins and his girlfriend Harper to figure everything out and bring them back.  
Seth Rollins/OFC  
**

 

Survivor Series 2014

“Are you fucking kidding me?! What just happened?” Seth Rollins shouted kicking over several folding chairs that were in his path. Backstage workers and other talent that were lingering after their matches scattered, out of the line of fire. The main event of the Thanksgiving tradition had just ended and Team Authority had lost which meant Stephanie and Triple H were now without their jobs and Seth, Kane and J&J were without their leaders. 

And he for the first time since June he didn’t want to do or how to go on from here. And it was all that face painted bastard’s fault. Why did he have to come and do this now? Didn’t he know that The Authority was best for business? And that Sting? He was nothing but a washed up former champion who hadn’t been in the WWE in years. Why now did he have to rear his head and stick his nose where it didn’t belong.

He threw his case across the room followed by a few more chairs and opened suitcases. His chest was heaving angrily as J&J and Kane joined him.

“Seth calm down.” Jamie said surveying the damage his boss had done in just a short time he had been alone in the locker room. 

“Calm down? You want me to calm down?” He laughed rounding on him, “I am not going to calm down. You do realize we just lost right?” 

Joey Mercury stepped in putting his hand on his chest pushing him back.

“We do realize that but throwing a fit isn’t going to change anything.” Joey spoke quietly, “Take a seat.” He shoved a cold water bottle in his hands, “Drink this. Once you calm down we will start figuring out way to make this right.” 

Harper DiBiase who had been in the showering area stepped out and went over to her boyfriend's side. “They are right babe, we'll figure something. And I am sure Stephanie and Hunter have something in mind to come back soon.” Seth looked at her before he nodded his head and stood up from his seat. He silently went into the showering area and starting pulling off his gear.  
Once he was out of sight Harper rounded on his security. “You two find out EVERYTHING you can about Sting. I'm not going to let this go very easily.” 

J&J exchanged a look before nodding their heads. Other than Stephanie, Harper was the only other one that put the fear of God into them. “Come on.” Jamie muttered pulling his partner out of the locker room. 

Once the door swung shut the Mississippi native sat down on the last standing steel chair and looked at her phone sending an reassuring reply to Jaycee who had sent her a panicked message. She really had no idea what she was going to do with any information she got from them but she was going to make everything better. 

Or try too at least.


End file.
